Loving Little Amu
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Amu is physically and emotionally unstable, but only two people know this, Ikuto and Utau. Now in a desperate attempt to save her from the cruel world she lives in, they take her in illegally. But what's it it really like? Amuto. Contains rape and abuse.
1. Yakusoku:Promise

**Re: New story, I bumped up the rating for safety!**

**Rano-chan: This sounds pretty depressing.**

**Re: I noe, but…. Idk it just sounded interesting to write!**

**Rano-chan: It's short.**

**Re: Yeah, but awesome!**

**Rano-chan: Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Tadase (Tadagay): Re does not own Shugo Chara otherwise…Okay, I am like, sooo not reading this!**

**Re: Otherwise Tadase would be gay!!!**

* * *

Amu sighed, leaning her naked body against the side of her and sliding down until she hit the floor. Her body shook with the usual pain, and she pulled her knees to her chest as tightly as she could. The physical pain was always bad, but the emotional was beyond belief. And today was just not her day.

The doors to her balcony swung open, letting in the cold winter chill. She suppressed a sob, hoping her visitor wouldn't notice that she was in the room. He didn't need to deal with her, the mess. It was better to let him think that she was fine.

"Amu?" he called softly, and a small gasp accidentally escaped her mouth. She could here the footsteps making their way toward her, but she buried her head between her chest and knees.

"Go away," she mumbled, he sighed and sat down next to her. "Go away, Ikuto," she repeated with more force. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her fragile body and gently picked her up to put her on the bed. She didn't fight it, even though every cell in her body told her that these types of things were supposed to trigger a reaction. She leaned a while ago to just keep quiet.

Amu climbed into the sheets and curled up into a ball, her body was now shivering from the lack of warmth. Ikuto sighed again and climbed in as well, bringing her body closer to his, so that they were practically touching. He might've just been in the freezing cold before, but now he felt like a space heater. She cuddled in, gripping his shirt tightly.

"You can't let this go on," he told her, rubbing soothing circles on her bare back, as more sobs racked her body. "You have to tell someone, it's just-"

"I-It wasn't t-them," Amu managed through her tears. She didn't want to hear the words Ikuto used, _sick, horrible, _and_ terrifying_. "It wasn't them," she repeated.

"Then what-" Ikuto stopped to think it over, he slid his hand up to her head playing with the strands of her bubblegum pink hair. Amu looked up to analyze his face. He thought about it for a little longer. "Oh, Amu," he said when he realized the answer. Ikuto pulled her closer as she cried harder.

"I-It was scary," she cried, gripping onto Ikuto harder than necessary. Amu felt so helpless at this point. He was the only one keeping her buoyant.

"I know," he whispered, and then suddenly his voice changed. "When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Please no!" she begged reaching for his face. "No, don't. Please no." Amu wouldn't bring him any closer to her screwed up life than he already was. She wouldn't allow it, she just wouldn't.

Ikuto looked confused, "But why-". Then he stopped and shook his head. Sometimes it was just better to try not to understand, and if it made Amu calm down, than that would be even better. "Just go to sleep Amu, I'm here," he comforted; bring her so close that she was pressed up right against his chest, her face against his warm neck.

"I'm scared to sleep," she confessed wearily, tangling their legs together and pressing her feet against his calves so they wouldn't be cold.

"I told you. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you; I won't allow it at all." He kissed her forehead softly. Amu yawned and cuddled closer, before easily drifting to sleep.

When Ikuto was sure she wouldn't wake up, he gently pulled away just enough so he could see the damage. This had been going on for so long that Ikuto was always prepared for the worst. But luckily, today wasn't so bad. There were a few marks on her neck that he couldn't identify what kind in the dark, but otherwise everything else was old. This in his book was a very, very good thing. He finally let himself return to their original position when he completed his check up, and brought his lips to her year.

"I promise to protect you, Amu." He vowed. And if Amu could _really_ hear him, she would've cried again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Mitsuketa: I Found You

**Re: Haha I felt so evil when I wrote this :D**

**Rano-chan: I have a feeling this is just going to get worse and worse.**

**Re: -bluntly- That was the plan.**

**Rano-chan: -sighs-**

**Re: Okkayyy....So enjoy!**

**Mikki: Re doesn't own SC, otherwise…well you know already.**

Ikuto walked the busy streets of town, watching everyone hustle around. It was December first, and _everyone_ was out for Christmas shopping before things got tight.

He didn't really pay attention to where he was going. No, actually he was thinking about Amu, as always. These days, the condition she was in just seemed to get worse and worse, and at this point, Ikuto was becoming worried. He was event trying to think of a decent escape plan, that's how bad it was.

Speak of the devil; a flash of pink flew by in the distance. Well, it didn't really fly; it seemed more like it was…falling. Out of instinct, Ikuto raced toward it, adrenaline pumping him faster.

Amu was leaning her face back against a building's foundation; her whole body was shaking from the lack of clothing and the deadly cold temperature. Her bangs were in front of her face, her head was down, and so people barely noticed her. She was leaning on her left leg; as if something was wrong with her other one. Something in Ikuto's gut made him jump; _there was something wrong with her leg_.

He finally got to her and grabbed her shoulders. She didn't even fight back, and he guessed that she probably couldn't even move.

"Amu?" he asked, pulling her closer to him, away from the cold. She gasped and her hand went to her upper right leg. Ikuto could see it much clearer now. She was wearing soaked boots, and even though he couldn't see the foot, the sickening twisted way it was positioned was enough to show that something had happened.

"H-Hurts," she managed, reaching for it again. Amu's skin was pale white, much paler than it should be, and her lips were a light blue. _Hypothermia_, Ikuto panicked. In a swift motion, he had her bride style and walked quickly to the direction of his home.

"I'm taking you home," he explained to her. When she didn't respond and Ikuto glanced down to see Amu cuddling in his shirt, she was so cold. He some how figured out how to hold Amu and unlock the door to his house without dropping either one. Once he got inside of the house, Ikuto hurried up the stairs heading toward the room that he and Utau always had ready for her when she used to have sleepovers with Utau.

He set her down on a chair that was next to a desk, and quickly opened a wardrobe cabinet. Ikuto managed to find clothes that looked like they would fit Amu. He turned around to see Amu staring back at him, tears flowing down her cheek. Ikuto reached over to kiss her forehead.

"You're going to stay here to night," he whispered to her softly. She didn't answer, as if she hadn't even heard what he said. "Put the clothes on, and take off your shoes so I can see what happened," Ikuto ordered. She nodded and began removing her clothes, Ikuto had seen her nude before, not that they were together or anything, it was just how it was. He helped her remove the clothes from the lower part of her body and then helped her redress.

"No," she said simply when he was about to slip her bra on.

"No?" Ikuto repeated, confused.

"I-It won't fit," she confessed, blushing. Then Ikuto remembered those old rants Utau used to go on with, _"She's a D38 Ikuto! And I'm only a C35! C35, Ikuto!"_

"We'll put it in the drier. Just wear this for now," he handed her one of the more oversized shirts and helped her put it on. They then went downstairs and loaded all her soaked clothes in the drier. Since that was going to take a while, Ikuto took her back upstairs. He helped her sit down on the sofa, and then sat down next to her and propped her right leg on his lap. She gasped at his sudden movement, and he mumbled an apology.

Honestly, he didn't think it could be this bad. Her ankle was swollen completely on the left side, and it was black with bruises. Her whole foot looked numb, but he guessed it was actually pretty painful.

"I-I think you broke you're ankle," he stuttered, still in shock at the damage inflicted. Ikuto had seen injuries like this, it happened once when Utau tripped on wires while on stage performing. That was funny…But this was definitely not. It…It was getting worse. "You-You can't go home," Ikuto told her, and she nodded solemnly.

Thanks to Utau's same injury, they luckily had the things they needed for Amu, and Ikuto guessed Utau could probably get painkillers from her private dealer or something, her rock star fame proved useful for once.

Ikuto did what he could to bandage her foot properly, and gave her Tylenol for the pain, but that was really all he could do. He wandered into the kitchen and ended up heating up left over pasta for Amu, while she just sat on the couch, staring at nothing in particular.

He placed the food in front of her and began eating his. She glanced at for a quick a second before devouring it. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk; he wondered how long it really was since she had a decent meal, not frozen Lean Cuisines. **(Don't disgrace Lean Cuisines, Ikuto, they are DELICIOUS! :D)**

"Are you going to explain what happened," he asked, watching as the lights in her eyes died out. She sighed, putting down her fork. He watched as she met his gaze, and they stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

"I ran away," she explained simply, then went back to eating her food.

"What about your leg?" he probed.

Amu sighed, "That was actually my fault, I fell." She smiled sheepishly and made a quick glance in his direction. His disapproving look made her feel bad.

"At least it wasn't something worse," he finally said. Amu nodded eager to finish the conversation. "Oh!" Ikuto remembered. "If you're wondering where Utau is, she has a concert in the city, she'll be staying there for three or for days." Amu frowned at this, and Ikuto cupped her face. "Hey, smile, okay?" Her grimace made him laugh.

"I think I'm going to bed," Amu yawned, stretching her arms out. Ikuto nodded, and helped her up the stairs and to her bedroom. He helped her get in bed, and then shut the light off and closed the door.

Ikuto went downstairs and finished up the dishes and everything else, including picking up Amu's bra from the dryer. Finally, he settled himself into bed with the phone in hand.

Next, he dialed Utau's number.


	3. Okurimono :Gift

**Re: I forgot to post the ages! xP: Ikuto: 21 (haha drink 'nd drive), Amu: 16, Utau: 16, Tadase: 16. That's all you need to know for now.**

**Rano-chan: And on with the story….**

**Re: WEEE!!!**

* * *

_"Hello?" _a voice answered after three rings.

"Utau?" Ikuto asked.

_"Ikuto! You actually called me for once. I thought you'd-" _she babbled on.

"Utau." He cut his sister off with the serious tone in his voice.

_"What is it, Ikuto?" _ She asked nervously, for a second she thought that he actually found about his boxers that she sold on eBay. The fan girls helped her raise over five thousand dollars in American money. He sighed, before quickly explaining the situation. Utau was holding her breath the whole time, and she finally let it out when Ikuto finished.

"_Okay...," _Utau began, "_here's what you should do…"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu screams echoed through the hallway, right one time, two am. It was one of the first things Utau warned Ikuto about.

_"She's like a baby, you don't get any sleep half the time. When she screams, it's normally a nightmare. Sometimes the dream is so bad she doesn't even realize it's not real. She might try to attack you, remember, she can't see reason. If it gets really bad just hold her down and try calming her. Then afterwards, just stay with her. For some reason, that keeps the bad dreams away. If you can convince her beforehand, just sleep with her from the start. Then it's a good night."_

Ikuto opened the door, to see Amu staring at something non-existent and literally screaming at it. He ran across the room to hold her face in his hands whispering useless reassurances. Amu barely heard them, but her screams stopped and she started to whimper.

"P-Please no... No, please! No!" She ranted, banging her fists against his chest, they had no effect at all, and that's how weak she was. He grabbed them, pushing her down against the bed. "No! Please no! Please!" Amu begged louder, her hits becoming more desperate, not that it mattered, because Ikuto was strong enough. He remained quiet until her voice was lost in her tears.

"Amu…" he began slowly watching her face carefully. She looked up, her face filled with fear and confusion. "I won't hurt you," he continued softly, stroking her face and watching her shiver against his touch. Something bothered him though. "You know who I am, right?" She looked like she was trying to see through her the spinning thoughts in her head, but Amu finally came through.

"Iku…Ikuto," she blinked, dazed, finally realizing who it was. He sighed, about to answer her when she suddenly tackled him into a hug. They flipped over on the bed, with Amu on top, burying her face in his chest. "Sc-Scary," her cry was muffled but he heard it clear as day. Ikuto stroked her hair with one hand, and holding her closer with the other.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare." Amu seemed to calm at those words, and settled herself closer to Ikuto. He sighed again, and kissed her forehead. "I promised." He reminded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"In the morning, after she has had a nightmare, Amu usually doesn't want breakfast. Honestly, I don't care if you have to shove it down her throat. Make her eat it, otherwise she'll walk like the dead for the rest of the day. Normally, she'll drink coffee, just make her eat."_

Ikuto and Amu sat at the small table that was in the kitchen. She had been quiet for most of the morning, and had not even mentioned last night except for a simple, 'I'm sorry.' He didn't really mind the silence, but at breakfast, the only thing she made herself was coffee.

"You have to eat something else," Ikuto reasoned, Amu shook her head, and picked up her coffee to drink it. "I'll make you something," he told her, about to get up. Amu grabbed his hand.

She shook her head, "It's fine, I'm not hungry."

"Utau said you walk like the dead when you miss breakfast," he retorted.

Amu snorted delicately, "Utau's a liar."

"We can split my food," he offered. She sighed, giving in and nodded. The way Utau made it sound, Ikuto had prepared for the worse, like heart surgery, but for some reason she was being oddly agreeable today. He split the food a little unfairly, giving more to her just for her benefit, but she hardly noticed.

Amu ate rather slowly, her fingers were bruised, the white porcelain skin decorated with sickening black and blue bruises. At least now, they had time to heal, some of the bruises were yellowing. The sleeve of her long sleeved navy blue shirt slid down her wrist, and Ikuto made an involuntary gasp. She looked up questionably, the fork next to her mouth. Amu followed his stare toward her wrist, which had black and red bruises around it, forming a circle like a bracelet. It was as if someone had grabbed her wrists a little too tight, and by the looks of it, she tried to fight. Amu pulled the sleeve back up, and didn't make a comment. Ikuto did.

"W-What happened?" he stuttered, trying to keep the shock off his face. Too bad it didn't work.

"Got into a fight," she mumbled, taking a bit of her food, as if this was a casual conversation. Well technically, to them it was.

"And who was this person?" He asked, waiting for the real answer.

"_Tadase_ and I fought," she rephrased, and Ikuto just stared back, as if not hearing her. _Tadase_ the sweet innocent Kiddy King? That didn't seem right. But then he suddenly remembered Utau's words.

_"Remember when Tadase was little and he didn't get his way? He'd fight his mom and me and you and try to beat us up? It's the same thing, just much worse. Tadase's very…needy, if you know what I mean. Usually they'll get into fights about Amu liking other people and not enough love for him and other crap. It's all in the kid's head. The bruises aren't as bad as what she has to deal with when she gets home, but it's pretty bad. She usually has them on her back, thighs, wrists, and occasionally stomach. These days she avoids him, which is a good thing, I guess."_

"You haven't seen him lately, have you?" He questioned, trying to stay calm. At this point he wanted to knock down Kiddy King's door and beat the crap out of him. Amu watched him carefully before answering.

"I saw him after a Guardian Meeting, he wanted to talk, and it got into a fight," she explained softly. Ikuto didn't realize he was shaking until Amu rested her bruised hand on his. "It's okay," she assured, even though they both knew it wasn't true. But just to keep her safe, Ikuto nodded, even though his head was spinning.

Amu helped him clean the dishes, and they ended up doing a few household chores for most of the day. Ikuto and she just finished the folding the laundry away before Ikuto noticed how Amu looked a little pale. She had been following Ikuto all day and the pace he was going at was probably a little too fast for an injured person.

"Amu, do you want to sit?" he asked, knowing by now that if he didn't she would never acknowledge her pain. Amu nodded, and when he set her down on the couch a painful gasp escaped her lips. He apologized, and headed down stairs to get her a pack of ice for her ankle. Utau's wisdom suddenly hit him.

_"Getting her exercise is a good thing. But she tends to push herself a little too much. Make sure she rests once in a while. Going outside is a good thing for Amu too, I used to take her shopping when her legs hurt, so that way she could sit sometimes and walk the other times. Besides, she likes it."_

"Want to go out later?" Ikuto asked at dinner, Amu was sitting on the couch, a plate in her lap and her injured foot in Ikuto's lap. It was irritating her in a painful way, and Ikuto offered to massage it. It felt good.

"Go where?" she asked swallowing another bite. It was true that she felt cramped up in the Tsukiyomi's mansion, and the cold air would feel good on her foot.

"Anywhere you want," he told her running his skilled fingers along the broken bone. Ikuto knew exactly how much pressure to apply. All those years of violin proved helpful. Amu bit back a sigh, it felt amazing.

"We could walk around town or something," she offered shyly.

"Sure," he shrugged, carefully moving her foot, and getting. Amu was a little disappointed that the massaging stopped. Ikuto helped her up and get a few warm necessities on before taking her outside.

The cold wind blew directly in their faces when he opened the door. Amu's pale face immediately went pink, a natural reaction to the cold. He chuckled adjusting the scarf on her neck, pulling it a little tighter. Amu blushed harder when his fingers brushed her neck, the place where he touched her started to tingle.

They walked all the way to town, and the silence between them was comforting, in an odd way. Ikuto remembered to bring Amu a crutch to support her, even though he also had the other side. Every so often she asked to sit down, but otherwise they had strolled along the pathway for awhile. Not, doing anything in particular, other than the fact that Amu was secretly window shopping.

They passed one of Amu's favorite stores, and Amu stopped short when she noticed the display in the window. Sadly, this store, and the beautiful object in the window, was too pricey and Amu didn't have the money for it.

Ikuto glanced at the object in the window, the price too him didn't seem that bad, considering all the glorious wealth his family had. Silently, he watched Amu as a small, sad smile on her face, as she shook her head, as to brush off some silly thought. The decision just clicked easily in his head and took her hand to lead her into the store.

"C'mon," Ikuto urged, pulling her along.

"W-What?" Amu answered, confused.

"That thing in the window, you like it right?" he asked casually.

"Well, yes, but you don't have to buy it for me!" she yelled, flushing.

"It's Christmas," he mumbled, before turning to one of the saleswoman and asking for the object. She nodded and disappeared behind the EMPLOYES ONLY door.

"Not yet it isn't'!" Amu countered, even though it was a lost cause. That thing would be hers by the end of the night whether she liked it or not.

Ikuto ignored her completely, he just paid for the gift and walked outside. He started to take it out of the bag and unwrap it.

"That was totally uncalled for!" she tried again. Ikuto continued to remain silent until he had it totally out of the package.

"Turn around," he asked simply. Amu huffed and managed some kind of odd jerky move so that way her back was facing him. Ikuto chuckled lightly.

He was about to sling the object around her neck when he noticed a interesting-looking patch of skin hiding behind her hair. He brushed her hair back to get a closer look. It was a small line running just a little parallel from her spine. It was only the size of his pinky finger, but it was a _cut_. Ikuto had seen bruises and bumps and discolored skin on her before, but cuts were something new.

"Amu?" he asked, tracing the cut with his index finger, to hint the question.

"Glass," she sighed. It took him a minute to understand the phrase. Something had happened, and… Amu someone got glass lodged in her back.

"Did you fall?" he wondered aloud. It wouldn't be her first incident, at least. He looked a little closely and noticed more little scars like that.

"No," she answered, getting a little annoyed with his constant questions. They always ruined moments like these.

"Did someone…Do this?" he tried swallowing so his voice didn't come out with that bitter edge, but if failed. Amu didn't answer, and he took that as a grim yes. But he could tell Amu wasn't happy with these questions.

Finally, he carefully placed the object on her neck, doing the clasp for her. Amu didn't move at all. Ikuto placed his hands on her hips sliding them until his arms were completely around her. He stepped towards her, so that her back was right against his chest. As always, she felt cold. Ikuto kissed one of the scars on her neck, holding his lips there for a while until he could hear her breathe.

She did her weird jerk thing again, and Ikuto bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing, his arms were still around her.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, a light shining in her eyes. He was forgiven.

"Let's go home," he said, taking her hand and leading the way.

She nodded, looking down one last time at her silver locket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they got home all the lights were on. There was a ding of the microwave and suddenly race of footsteps coming down the stairs. Ikuto positioned himself in front of Amu, for protective reasons.

Ikuto relaxed and Amu managed to peek from behind his shoulder. Her mouth popped open.

"U-Utau?" she asked, not believing it. Wasn't she supposed to be at the hotel or something?

Utau grinned and turned to her best friend, "The one and only."

**Re: Okay, so some people have been like: Wait? What? What happened 2 Amu? No, I did not forget to upload a chappy. That's whole point of the story. You'll find out what happened, so…yeah. And just for future purposes if you dislike those Tadase=bad/gay/etc. guy, then don't read this. I don't wanna see any flames later. And Ikuto and Amu aren't together for a reason! You'll find that out soon. And yes, because this rated M, I MIGHT do a lemon. But usually I never do, so don't expect much.**

**Rano-chan: R&R!**


	4. Sayounara, Ikuto:Goodbye, Ikuto

**Re: Lalala…Thank you ALL for your absolutely lovely reviews! I was having a little writer's block, but it's all good! Thank the Lost Prophets (teehee)**

**Rano-chan: Hopefully you won't get into that nasty habit that you did with that other story.**

**Re: :P Never! Well...maybe…Hopefully not!**

**Rano-chan: Ugh, just start the damn story.**

**Re: Are you allowed to curse?**

**Rano-chan: You rated M, so…yes.**

**Re: Oh, Okay.**

* * *

"Utau? What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked, bewildered to see his sister.

"Don't question my decisions, Ikuto," she waved his question away before turning to Amu. "I came to take care of my best friend, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" Amu smiled slightly when Utau pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. It was admittedly a little painful, Ikuto could see it in her wince, and he coughed to signal Utau to let go.

"But what about your concert?" Amu asked, when they let go.

Utau shrugged, "I canceled it. It wasn't like that was an important concert anyway." Amu sweat dropped, her biggest fans were there, not to mention that was the area where she first gained fame again. Then again, Utau priorities were screwed up anyway.

"Oh…Okay," Amu answered, not sure exactly what too say.

"Well, right now it's a little late," Ikuto began; worried about Amu getting her sleep, and also the fact that Utau might accidentally harm Amu again.

"Oh right!" Utau remembered, slapping her head and almost knocking over Amu in the process. Ikuto grabbed her elbow before she could completely collapse. "I'm going to eat, but you two can go to bed if you want!" Utau didn't really give them a choice; she was already pushing them up the stairs.

Ikuto sighed, helping Amu with the first two steps until deciding that it was just better to carry her instead. He grabbed underneath her knees with one hand and supported her back with the other. Utau watched as Amu's cheeks tinted pink, it wasn't an unusual reaction, but usually it only happened when Ikuto was being perverted or was teasing her, not normal things like this. It was a little weird.

Amu and Ikuto entered the bedroom, and they began to get ready for bed. Ikuto changed first, since it was easier, and Amu sat on the bed with her clothes in hand. Her face was burning when he turned around to face her, and Ikuto couldn't help but smirk.

He crossed the room toward her, putting both her hands on either side of her and pressing his forehead against hers. Amu blushed harder when his lips were against her ear traveling slowly down her face and to her neck. Ikuto kissed her neck, ear, and cheek, creating a slow circuit. Amu bit back her moans; her fingers were grasping the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white. Suddenly, Ikuto stopped and licked her cheek.

She gasped, moving back, a shaky laugh escaping her mouth. That brought her back to reality. He smiled lightly, kissing her softly on the forehead as she wiped her wet cheek. Amu changed into her pajamas, with Ikuto's help of course, and they climbed into bed.

Ikuto pulled her so that way her back was right against his chest, his hands around her tiny waist. She fell asleep so easily, as if today was tiring. Well, it was, for her anyway. He truthfully didn't know what he was doing to her before, it just felt right. He was about to fall asleep himself, when there was a knock at the door.

Light filled the dark room as the door opened to reveal his sister, Utau. She motioned for him to come out in the hallway. Ikuto looked back at Amu, feeling a little uneasy leaving her alone. Utau made a noise of disapproval, and he sighed before slowly untangling himself and following his sister downstairs to the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you," she told him turning off the TV which was originally on mute. He sat down next to her on the couch his gaze probing her to go on. She sighed, "Well you know the general deal with Amu." Ikuto nodded, swallowing before answering.

"Yeah…her parents, right?" he confirmed, Utau just nodded. Her gaze drifting off as figured out how to word her next explanation.

"They're not…Amu's real parents," she started, watching carefully as Ikuto's face went blank. "She was adopted, and you know the rest… About how they treat her and stuff. And Tadase."

"Her real parents…What happened?" Ikuto swallowed, a little nervous.

"They were murdered," Utau answered flatly. Ikuto felt his jaw drop. His sister watched him carefully while she explained, "Her father was in a gang…when her father learned that Amu's mother was pregnant, he quit, but you know how gangs are." Ikuto nodded quickly, eager to hear the rest. "They attacked the house a few years after Amu was born; I think when she was eight….Her parents were killed right in front of her." Utau finished softly.

They were both silent, contemplating on two different things. Ikuto couldn't imagine, being parentless at such a young age. His parents weren't the best thing ever, but at least they were there, alive and well. Amu…she didn't have anyone.

Amu's scream cut them both off, and Ikuto jumped up and ran toward the sound. Utau sighed, waiting for him to return.

Ikuto slammed the door open, surprised to hear that Amu had stopped screaming. She was sweating, gripping the sheets so tightly they made her knuckles white. Her body was shaking furiously and her pants came out unevenly. So pale…Ikuto never saw some one so pale.

"Amu?" he asked softly, remembering the last time when she 'attacked' him. She turned to the direction of the voice, seeming genuinely surprised to see him.

"I-Ikuto?" she stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself, a small shiver escaping her lips.

"Are you…Are you alright?" he questioned, walking slowly toward her. He sat down next to her hugging her tightly. She cuddled in his grasp, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream," Amu whispered, looking as if she was just going to fall asleep again. Ikuto focused on one of the black bruises on her neck, just around the base of her throat.

"Was it about your parents?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of her reaction.

Amu froze and didn't move until Ikuto nudged her again. In less than a second she broke down, gripping his shirt tightly, as she cried. Ikuto had hit the mark.

He rubbed her back soothingly, whispering reassurances in her ear, knowing in just a little while she'd fall asleep.

It didn't take long, she passed out so easily, like a child. Ikuto could've left her, Utau told him that she usually didn't have two nightmares in the same night. But for some reason, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and watch over her and make sure she was alright. It was an irrational feeling for him, something he never felt for anyone but her. He had admitted his love once, and when she rejected him, he moved on.

Now, watching her, Ikuto knew that she didn't know what she was saying three years ago. She was a little kid back then. _"Hurry up and grow up,"_ he remembered telling her that. She had certainly grown, both physically and mentally. Ikuto swallowed, but she still loved the same man, he still loved her, and they were still in that wretched cycle. Even if they had changed, it didn't change the circumstances.

"Iku…Ikuto," Amu breathed his name, and for a moment he thought she had awoken. She tossed in her sleep, rolling closer to him. Amu said his name, not anyone else's…his.

It shouldn't have mattered, it shouldn't have even counted at all to him, but all the same, it gave him hope.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Amu, we need to talk," Utau called her friend over to the kitchen table. It was six thirty, and they had spent the day watching movies and eating junk food. Ikuto had gone out for some stuff they needed, but he was back now, massaging Amu's foot.

They both stared at her for a while before Ikuto just sighed, and began to help Amu. She bit her lips as Ikuto picked her up and straightened her out into a standing position. It looked as if she was trying to contain screams…screams of pain. Utau had remembered when she broke her ankle, the pain had made her bedridden, she didn't want to get up, and she didn't want to do anything. But, now watching Amu, it made her wonder why people pushed themselves like this.

Amu and Ikuto both managed to make it to the table in one piece, Amu looking as if she would collapse any moment. Utau's plan started to melt.

"Today," she began carefully, getting her friend's and brother's attention, "I have a dinner party to attend to that's going to be promoting my new album. I'll leave in an hour, and I probably not come back till really late."

"How late?" Ikuto suddenly questioned, looking oddly interested in her plans.

"Around one…." She answered, watching her brother carefully.

"I have plans tonight too, though. I thought you could take care of Amu," he told her, not noticing Amu flinch at his words. She didn't like being treated like a child.

"Well, obviously my plans are more important than one of your crazy fiascos!" she shot back, her voice suddenly rising. Ikuto didn't back down, but he did glare at his sister. When he was about to reply, Amu cut in.

"I can stay by myself," she suddenly announced, making them both turn to her in surprise.

"That's insane," Ikuto snapped, his mood still in his words. Amu didn't meet his intense gaze, she just played around with her fingers waiting for someone to agree to her plan.

Utau wasn't paying attention, she was thinking. Maybe…maybe Amu's plan wasn't half bad. If Amu agreed to not do anything drastic, that is.

"I think Amu's right, Ikuto," she told her brother. He turned to her in disbelief.

"You just want go out," he sneered, feeling the anger boiling under his skin. Utau was so thoughtless and selfish sometimes.

"Well," Utau began, thinking of how to word her argument. "It's a good idea, but only if Amu agrees to a few conditions…"

"Conditions?" Amu gulped nervously, and Ikuto eyed Utau suspiciously.

"Well, for one you can't really move, so you have stay in one room…Most likely my room, since that has all the essentials, and we can make you dinner before we go…"

"That sounds…Reasonable," Amu thought aloud, it would be hard to work her own plan around that though.

Ikuto made a noise of discontent, but he went unheard. In the end, it was settled that Amu would stay by herself, under the guidelines made by Utau.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Amu?" Ikuto stood at the bottom of the staircase, wearing a black button-up shirt and blue jeans, and black Converse, his azure hair looked like he made a attempt to straighten it out, but that obviously didn't go well. Amu thought Ikuto looked quite handsome, and even though she didn't say it out loud, the words were spoken through her crimson blush. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at her red face, he walked over to Amu and sat down next to her.

She rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was breathing on cheeks, making her blush her harder, and he smelled so good. Amu silently wondered what it would be like to kiss him, feel his lips on hers, would it be comfortable and soft, or something new and adventurous? Amu's thoughts made her head spin, and at the same time Amu knew she shouldn't be thinking these things.

Ikuto was older, he dated, and occasionally spent the night, with other people. If anything, he only acted like her brother, like the way he was with Utau. _But…_ something whispered to her in mind, _he doesn't do this for Utau... _Ikuto cared for her…that much was true. She really wanted to know how he felt about her. How he thought about her. But Amu was afraid to hear the answer. Hear rejection, again.

She loved him, didn't she? Amu swallowed, _No, no, I have a boyfriend _she tried fighting the voice. The voice snorted,_ Abusive relationships don't count, Amu._ Amu bit back her retort. The voice was right, she did love him, more than anything. Amu glanced up at Ikuto, only to meet his glorious blue eyes.

His lips were so close, she could kiss him right now, a find out what it really felt like, Amu could tell Ikuto she loved him…And they could be something.

_Or he could reject me, _the thought suddenly scared Amu. _He could reject me and we'd never be the same…_Her thoughts stung her, repeatedly.

Utau bounced down the stair in her black and white plaid dress, only to stop short to find her brother and best friend looking like they were about to make out.

But they weren't. Ikuto was just staring, his fingers running along her defined cheekbones holding her tightly to him with an arm around her tiny waist. Amu looked so dazed and out of it, just staring back, almost as if she was in awe. It all looked rather interesting in Utau's point of view.

Utau smirked, "Ikuto, _are_ you planning to stay here with Amu?" She felt a little bit triumphant.

Ikuto and Amu jumped, turning to face Utau. Ikuto abruptly got up, but Amu unconsciously grabbed on to his wrist. He looked at her questionably, and it took Amu a moment to get her surroundings.

She blushed harder, and let go of Ikuto. Utau watched a little longer, before disappearing out the back door. It's not like they would notice anyway.

"I should get going," Ikuto whispered to her, mussing her pink locks. She smiled up at him, feeling a little sad.

"Yeah….You should," she answered, unsure of what to say. _Don't go_, seemed more appropriate for what she was feeling.

"Here," he reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of scrap paper, and Amu took it. On it, was a phone number. "It's mine," he mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his forehead. "Umm…if you need me or anything."

Amu smiled, secretly glad that Ikuto was so anxious to leave her alone. She felt so cared for, so loved.

Ikuto pressed his lips against her forehead before murmuring a simple goodbye. He went out the front door, and locked it behind him.

Amu waited till she was sure that Ikuto's car had at least gone onto another street before pulling out her cell phone. She didn't really want to, but she programmed Ikuto's number into it, she might not need it now, but maybe later. Carefully, she scrolled down until reaching the 'T' section.

His name was the first one, _Tadase._

By now, Amu knew the risk, but there was thing she needed to do, something worth more than her own life.

Amu glanced at the pictures lined up against the wall. There was one in a big frame, with her, Ikuto, and Utau. They were out at the beach, looking happy together. Amu noticed that back then she could where a bikini, because she had no scars or bruises. Those days were quite over. Amu fingered her necklace, stroking the front it softly. She wondered if Ikuto noticed the engraving on the back when he was buying it. It read, _je t'aime du fond de mon coeur_, it translated to _I love you from the bottom of my heart_.

She held the lock tighter with her right hand, and then hit the call button on her phone.

She needed to keep the Tsukiyomi's out of her life, forever.

Her life to her, meant nothing compared to Ikuto's happiness.


	5. Oujou: Death

**Re: Ohayyy….it's been a while, and I'm sorry for not updating. Tests and school, and other fun stuff in the way. Anyway, I finally got around to doing this (while procrastinating to do homework). But hey, I got it done. So anyways, here you go.**

**Rano-chan: Re doesn't own any of the characters. Otherwise she'd make sure at least one character gets socked everyday…Wait! Re, what the hell?**

**Re: haha wouldn't it be funny? –socks Utau-**

**Utau: -devil eyes- YOU'RE GOING DOWN SHORTY!!!**

**Re: Yikes!**

**Rano-chan: You're fault you loser.**

**Re: -cries and runs to emo corner-**

**Utau: GET. BACK. HERE.**

**Rano-chan: Look! Ikuto's coming!**

**Utau: IKUTTTOOOOO-KUNNN!!!!! –runs outside-**

**Re and Rano: -sweatdrop- Uh… enjoy?**

* * *

Amu fiddled with her fingers, trying to get herself to stop shaking. She was starting to feel that her plan wasn't as good as she thought.

Tadase was still babbling on about something, but the words went into her ears like back round music, the only concrete sound was her teething chattering.

"Are you cold?" Tadase asked suddenly as they stopped at stoplight. Her grabbed her chin –rather hard- and pulled her face up to stare at it. It could've been an innocent gesture, but it had Amu's blood running cold. "I can turn the heat up," he continued, still analyzing her face. She didn't like the sound of his voice, it was filled with empty promises, untrue love, and unsteady rhythm. Amu nodded to answer his question, but mostly to get his hand off of her.

Tadase gave up and let go, but not before planting a quick kiss on Amu's lips. She hated the taste, she hated the way it felt. In fact she hated this whole idea completely.

Ikuto's face suddenly clouded her mind. For him, she was doing this for him. Amu shook her head with a new determination, she make everyone's lives better, she would be sure of that.

Tadase drove on, heading over to the direction of her house.

"No," she suddenly said, making the Tadase hit the gas pedal and forcing the car to stop. He narrowed her eyes at her in question.

"Tadase," she begged, leaning over the seat so that way their faces were only inches apart. Tadase was mesmerized by the light of her eyes, Amu's plan was working. "You have to help me," she finished, placing a hand on the one that was on the wheel. He looked at their hands for awhile, his fingers squeezing hers much too tightly. Finally, Tadase sighed.

"Okay."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Utau entered her home, only to find it vacant. She glared at the room in shock. Her fingers shook as she called out her best friends name over and over again, until she collapsed on the couch.

Utau let the emotions eat her, and she cried hysterically. After drying her tears she finally noticed a two pieces of paper on the coffee table. One was addressed to 'Utau' and the other to 'Ikuto', both were defiantly written by Amu.

She seethed while reading the letter, and brought that anger with her as she dialed her brother's number.

It wasn't Amu's fault she left. It was theirs.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ikuto leaned back in his chair, and ordered another beer for himself. The music here was blaring too loudly and the lights were too bright. He just wanted to just find someone and leave.

The minute he walked through the doors, Ikuto knew this was a mistake. His friends had invited him to this place, saying a bunch of good things about it, and the party turned out to be a drag.

He wished he could've stayed with Amu. He wish he was there talking to her about things, and holding her in his arms. She had just called ealier for some reason. But he had been to busy to answer. Now he was silently wished he had talked to her. He wished-

Ikuto shook his head trying to clear all of the thoughts that had anything to do with emotion. He didn't want it, not tonight.

Suddenly, he caught the eyes of another girl. She was a brunette, and the minute their eyes met, she blushed and looked down. Ikuto grinned. Perfect.

He got up about his chair and was about to go up to her, but then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Ikuto was planning to ignore it since it was Utau, but then it hit suddenly. Amu. She called. She was only supposed to call if she needed help.

Panicked, he picked it up, only to have his sister screaming in his ear. He waited impatiently for her to calm down, but she just wouldn't. Finally he shushed her with his own voice.

"Utau!" he yelled into the phone, only to get a few glances from the people around him. "What. Is. Going. On." He lengthened the words carefully, letting her catch everyone.

"A-Amu," she whimpered.

Ikuto's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his love's name.

"W-What happened?" he asked, almost afraid to here the answer.

"She's-She's gone!" Utau finally managed through her thick voice.

That's all Ikuto needed to hear. He shut the phone, and raced out to his car. The phone call was like the finally hit, Ikuto had this type of bad feeling all night, and here it was. He put the key in the ignition, a drove off.

Ikuto needed to get home.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Amu leaned against the steel wall, and let her body droop to the ground. Her entire body ached. Everything felt like it had ripped out, and misplaced. Especially her heart. She reached for her phone again, but he numb fingers didn't grasp it correctly, and it flung away, about a foot away. Amu grunted in frustration.

She had tried calling Ikuto. _Four_ times. The first three it went to voicemail…and the fourth…

_"Hello?"_

_ "Ikuto, it's Amu, and-"_

_ "Ammmuuu?" the voice was slurred, and Amu realized it was too high-pitched to be a man's. Her breathing hitched when she remembered where Ikuto had gone tonight._

_ "H-Hello?" she asked, stuttering._

_ "Aww…How cute! Ikuto-kun can't get to the phonnnee right now…He's busyyy."_

_ "Busy?" she asked, her heart-breaking._

_ "Hey! Can I have my phone back!" she heard someone ask in the back round._

_ There was a little rummage, and then Ikuto's voice._

_ "Hello?" he asked._

_ "Ikuto?" she whispered, scared._

_ "Amu?"_

_ "Ikuto-kun!" a girl in the back round squealed._

_ "Sorry, Amu, I have to go, I'll call you back. Okay? Bye." He didn't give her time to say anything, just shut the phone. _

_ "But I needed help," she mumbled to no one._

She didn't think it would end like this, not in a million years. Ikuto was supposed to be her protector, her safe haven, her-

Amu shook her head, clearing her thoughts. This was her fault, she had no one but herself to blame. A water droplet fell on her nose, and it was too cold to be her tears.

She glanced up, only to see white little flakes falling from about. It had just snowed only a few days ago and here it was again. _Just my luck,_ Amu thought.

No one was coming. No one cared. No one would ever want her, the broken toy. More tears blurred her vision. She fell into the snow, pulling her knees up to her chest, in a feeble position.

She would die here, she was sure.

Amu forced herself to think of happier things, like Ikuto. She let the fantasies that were kept locked away for so long unleash. After all these were her final moments. Amu would only think about the happy things. The things that never came to be, things that could've been, thing that used to be. She thought of everything, and with that, she left herself fall into darkness, a smile on her face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Utau watched her brother nervously, as he read his note. Ikuto trembled as he mouthed the words, and Utau could feel the tears stinging her eyes again.

"She called me," he confessed to his sister when he was done. "If she needed help. I told her call me." Ikuto bit his lip, waiting for his sister's fury. She didn't do anything. A crease formed in her forehead, Utau was thinking.

"Call her," she told him through closed eyes. "Call her. And ask her, _why the hell she left us._" The last words were spit out with acid.

He did as he was told, and just when it was going to voicemail, someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ The voice on the other end was weak and unsteady, and sounded very tired. It was easy to recognize Amu. He wanted to just yell at her for being so stupid, but that would probably make her cry.

"Amu?" he asked carefully.

_"Ikuto."_ She sounded so breathless, so tired, it made him cringe.

"Where are you, Amu?" Ikuto asked, getting straight to the point. He wanted to see her, make sure she was okay.

_"Help."_

Something pulled at his heartstrings, and he gulped to steady his voice.

"I will, just tell me where you are," he told her, trying to remain strong for the both of them.

_"House. Big House. Where we used to play, remember? It was really scary…"_ Her voice drifted off and static was being to enter their conection. He was going to lose her.

"A-Amu," Ikuto stuttered. "You stay with me."

_"I can't, Ikuto, I'm sorry. I -"_ She cut herself off with a gasp, and Ikuto cringed.

"You what, Amu?" he pleaded, trying to keep her talking. The static started to build up.

_"I love you."_ The words lingered in the air. He could still hear her gasping, but suddenly she seemed farther.

"Amu?" he asked, panicked.

_"Sorry."_ It was so distant, and the line was dead.

Ikuto froze then glanced at his sister. Her eyes told him to go find Amu, fast. He nodded to her silent voice and then ran out the door, into the car and headed for the old house.

Utau waited anxiously for Ikuto to retrieve Amu.

What Ikuto didn't tell her is that there was a possibility that Amu was already dead.

* * *

**Re: Oohh…cliffy!**

**Rano-chan: Haha, R&R!!!**


	6. Kitai: Danger

**Re: Lalalala….And we're back! Hehe I was so excited to write this chapter! So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Rano-chan: Someone's about to DIE and you tell us to ENJOY? What kind of SICK PERSON are YOU?**

**Re: I was having such a tough time on whether to kill Amu or not, because honestly, it would be so cool if she died!**

**Ikuto: Cool? Are you insane?**

**Amu: I'm sureeee feeling the love here, Re.**

**Re: Sorry, Amu. –hugs Amu-**

**Amu: It's okay. You want some chocolate?**

**Re: Eww! No! I hate chocolate! I never understood how you people eat the crap. It looks like…well…crap.**

**Ikuto: She's got a point.**

**Re: Hypocrite.**

**Ikuto: -smexxi grin-**

**Everyone: O////O**

* * *

Ikuto gripped the steering wheel tightly, his heart pounding in his ears. The letter that Amu wrote sat on the passenger seat, its words still chilling him to the bone.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_ I owe you an apology, no, I owe you much more that that, for all you've done for me. But you don't understand exactly everything, Ikuto. The reasons for me to leave, might not make sense to you, but please know it's for the best. For both of us. _

_ I'm not going home, that would just be stupid. In fact, I'm going some where farther then you can imagine. In Utau's letter I told her that I'm going to North Japan to stay with family. That's a lie. One that you won't shed light onto for her, she just wouldn't be able to take it. I need you to protect her for me. And to never try to look for me._

_ That's all I ask._

_ I want you to know something. Something I don't deserve to say._

_ So I won't write it. I'm sorry, that's cruel of me._

_ Thanks for everything, though. I loved every second I had with you. And I'll remember it forever._

_ Love, Amu_

Ikuto shuddered at the thought of the letter. What did she mean by 'doesn't deserve to say'? It baffled him, he always thought it was the other way around, that he was unworthy of her. Ikuto shook his head, and continued driving, he was almost there.

The building came into view, and Ikuto parked a block away from it. He ran toward it, adrenaline pumping him to move faster. Amu could be dead, or dying, but she still had a chance, and that's what kept him going.

He made it to the front door steps, and in the snow there were little footprints, about the size of a women's. Ikuto knew it was Amu.

Ikuto continued around the side of the house, freezing when he noticed something on the ground. He bent down for a closer look. It made him panic. It was blood.

There was a complete trail of it, going right along with the footprints. Ikuto followed it, fearing what was in store for him.

"Amu?" he called, the wind taking away his words. It was getting colder, even for Ikuto, and he didn't want to think about what the weather was doing to Amu. _Crunch._ He had stepped on something. A cell phone. Amu's cell phone. Ikuto picked it up. He was getting closer.

Ikuto ran faster, and then tripped over something big, causing him to completely flip over into the snow. Someone moaned. He glanced up, only to see a wad of pink buried in the snow. It was Amu.

Ikuto didn't ask her anything, he just began to unearth her from the snow, trying to find her knees and back so he could carry her. After successfully doing so, he had her in his arms and was rushing her to the car.

Once they were inside, Ikuto turned on the car and put the heat on the highest level, and also wrapping his own jacket around her frozen figure. The heat hit Amu's cheeks, and next thing he knew, she was crying.

Ikuto reached over the seat and pulled her into his arms, trying to console her and keep her warm at the same time. Amu clutched his shirt and buried her face into his shoulder, murmuring 'sorry' over and over again. He kissed her frozen forehead a rubbed her back. But only then did he notice her holding her side. He stiffened when he remembered the blood in the snow.

Underneath her arm was a giant gash, it was still bleeding and almost covered that complete left side of her stomach. It looked as if someone was trying to saw her in half but never managed to finish.

Ikuto removed her hand from her side, replacing it with his own. She cried harder and gripped him more, as he tried to see the gash from a different angle. Amu didn't let him, with the way they were tangled up. He sighed, and gently plucked her fingers one by one off his shirt. She got the message, and held back the rest of her tears. Ikuto carefully picked her up and fastened her into the passenger seat, but kept his fingers intertwined in hers.

They sat in silence as he started the car and began to drive. He gave her a gentle squeeze once in awhile and she squeezed back every time. They continued like this for a while, until Amu stopped squeezing back. Ikuto nervously glanced at her, but then smiled. She was sleeping.

And now his Amu was safe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu awoke to the sound of voices talking. One was Ikuto, one was Utau, and the other was someone she couldn't recognize. They were all talking quietly, as if not to wake someone. It took Amu another moment to realize _she_ was the one who was supposed to be sleeping.

Ikuto was next to her in the bed, one are draped lazily around her waist the other was propped up to support his head. From what she could see he was talking to the doctor.

They all talked a little longer, mostly about Amu's condition. She found herself snuggling closer into Ikuto's chest, and Ikuto hugged her waist tighter. After a while, the person, who Amu discovered was Utau's doctor, left and soon it was just the three of them.

"Did she tell you anything in the car?" Utau asked.

Ikuto sighed, "I didn't ask." He dropped the hand he was using to hold up his head. "Guess I was too worried to care." Ikuto rested his head on hers, inhaling her hair.

Utau frowned, "You should ask her when she wakes up." Amu felt Ikuto's eyelashes tickling her forehead. His eyes were closed.

"Not now. Wait till she's done-" Ikuto stopped to stroke her right side, the one that was bruised. "Healing," he finished.

"Fine," Utau huffed, obviously not pleased. Amu heard footsteps, Utau was about to leave the room. She turned to face her brother, "Are you coming?" Amu felt Ikuto run his fingertips along the side of her face.

"I think I'll stay," he whispered, barely heard by Utau.

"Of course," Utau murmured under her breath, shutting the door behind. Amu pretended to be sleeping for just a bit longer, so she could enjoy Ikuto's touch. Then she decided to 'wake up'.

Ikuto smiled softly at her, and she smiled back, even though they both were a little weary.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Amu cleared her throat.

Ikuto laughed, a little strained, "I should be asking you that."

"Fine," she chimed, trying to downplay everything. Ikuto frowned, and Amu gulped, she made the wrong move.

"I don't think your fine," he whispered, his voice low and husky. She shivered when he flipped them over, so that he was above her. "In fact," he continued his voice holding something else…playfulness? "You had me very worried." Ikuto buried his face in her next, and skillfully leaned down so that there bodies were touching, but there was no weight on Amu.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She gasped, he was kissing her neck. Her face was heating up.

"Sorry doesn't cover it," he replied between kisses, going lower.

Amu bit her lip, "I-Ikuto."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you please s-stop?" She pleaded, her face going from red to white in an instant.

"What if I don't want too? You owe me, you know," he answered, pulling her body closer to hers. Ikuto made a slow circuit to her lips, and he was about to kiss her.

"I-Ikuto." Amu pleaded again, Ikuto stopped half an inch away from her lips. His cool breath was against her.

And suddenly, she wasn't with him anymore. She was somewhere else, a place much scarier, where she had no control, no voice, no hope. Somewhere where she couldn't fight. Amu began to cry.

"Amu?" a voice asked, panicked, she couldn't concentrate enough to find out who it was. She was lost, but Ikuto's voice pulled her back.

Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto, at a distance far too close to be comfortable.

And then, out of no where, Amu reached out and slapped him.

* * *

**Re: I AVOIDED A BATH, HOMEWORK, AND FOOD TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP.**

**Rano-chan: It's your own fault.**

**Re: -sweatdrop- Well…yea.**

**Rano-chan: But you expect reviews, right?**

**Re: Yep. R&R! (did you know I still have no idea what that is)**

.


	7. Jisan Ato Chansu: Taking A Chance

**Re: Okay, one: I get hit by a hurricane (not a dieing disaster hurricane, but you know, a hurricane.) Two: We lose power for two weeks! Three: My computer gets virused. Four: My dad has to delete everything on my computer, including this chapter, which I had to re-write.**

**Rano-chan: You are really depressed, right?**

**Re: -sobs in emo corner- YES!**

**Ikuto: This is what you get for having your life on there…**

**Re: I noe…**

**Amu: Well at least you got this up there.**

**Re: True… So I don't want any flames about updating. I have a really good reason why this didn't come on time!**

**Amu: And she doesn't want you guys to freak about the next chapter.**

**Re: -sobs- That probably won't come on time too, I'm like, flunking Spanish. Screw foreign language. I already know Japanese from Shugo Chara! And I'm Indian, so I know that too! So there!**

**Ikuto: Yea, so basically, just prepare to be a little disappointed.**

**Re: Shut up faggot! –slaps Ikuto-**

**Rano-chan: Hey, c'mon he already got slapped already.**

**Ikuto: Exactly, speaking of which, shouldn't we get started?**

**Amu: Right! Okay, Re does not own Shugo Chara other wise the updates would be really, really, really, REALLY SLOW.**

* * *

Ikuto rolled off of Amu, just in time for Utau to burst through the doors, and comfort a hysterical Amu. The whole scene, in short, was very hectic. But Ikuto was completely unaware of his surroundings; Amu's sobs just a small noise in the backround.

He couldn't even believe what he had just done. The girl was an injured patient with a gash in her side! Ikuto would've punched the guy who tried doing that too Amu, but here he was, doing it himself.

But something about that moment made something occur, the hidden feelings finally surfaced, and they got the best of Ikuto. Even Amu, who was so uncertain and scared, could feel it too. Behind all the flooding terror, the back of her mind quietly wondered what Ikuto was thinking. Though, the man himself couldn't even decode what his mind was doing.

He shook his head, clearing all his thoughts and coming back to the room. Amu had calmed down too, her cries subsiding into soft whimpers. Utau, who absolutely had no idea what was going on, just held the poor girl against her shoulder and rubbed her back while softly humming a useless tune.

Ikuto reached over to take Amu out of his sister's arms, but Utau glared at him, and almost growled at him. It was like a mother protecting her daughter. Ikuto sighed and just settled for resting his hand on Amu's shoulder, making the girl shiver involuntarily. But still, she pulled herself out of Utau's arms and went to Ikuto's. He cradled her and rested his head against her shoulder, but didn't make any other moves than that.

Truthfully, they were both a little nervous of each other's reactions when this was over, but Utau was still in the room, puzzled as ever. Finally, the blond girl sighed, and walked out, still glaring at Ikuto before she shut the door. She'd just have let this one go or ask Ikuto later.

Ikuto reached for her chin, tilting it upward so he could look in her eyes. Her cheeks were still tear-stained, but otherwise she was rather calm. Her bottom lip quivered when he stroked her cheek, and it looked like she would cry again. He dropped his head down to rest his forehead against hers. Amu sighed, though it came out as a shiver, this was the Ikuto she knew and loved. He seemed too gentle though, it made her feel nervous, as if that scary character from before would harm her again in any given moment. But his next words made her mind freeze.

"I'm sorry," he sighed into her ear. The soft breath made her goose bumps go down her spine. Why'd he have this affect on her?

"It's-it's okay," she stuttered, clutching his shirt a little too tightly. Her face was beginning to flush. "It's my fault. I'm not sure what happened to me," she told him. Amu knew that was a lie, she knew exactly what happened, but she didn't want to anger Ikuto with the ugly truth. It would probably make her cry all over again.

"No it was mine, I'm not sure what happened to me either," Ikuto answered, moving his face back from hers. But this was yet another lie, he knew what was happening to him.

They were silent for a while, but it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was the kind where they bother were trying to figure out what to say. Amu honestly just wanted to kiss him right then in there, but she couldn't imagine what he would do.

"Amu! Ikuto! Dinner!" Utau called from downstairs, traces of her previous fury still in her voice. They both sighed, glad to be freed from the awkwardness. Ikuto helped Amu down the stairs and too the kitchen, where Utau had heated up instant ramen.

"You seriously need how to cook," Ikuto snorted, helping Amu sit down properly. Utau stuck her tongue out at her brother. Amu giggled at her childish reaction.

"And you need to learn some manners," she retorted before digging into her food.

"I think Amu can cook better than you if she tried," he teased, before beginning to eat.

"Fine, when Amu's all better we can have her cook," Utau shot back. She was practically almost down with her bowl.

"Hello? I'm right here, moron," Amu said, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face. Ikuto and Utau pretended to ignore the black ring around her wrist. This was as normal as life could get for Amu.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't see you there," Utau answered, making her voice sugary sweet. Ikuto and Amu rolled their eyes.

"You treat her as if she was a maid," Ikuto told his sister, taking another in another spoonful. Amu did the same, and nodded.

"Think of it as repayment for staying here," Utau smiled while Amu grinned.

"Oh, I would be honored to serve your majesty" Amu joked, bowing her head.

"Thank you, oh beautiful servant. You are truly the kindest," Utau answered, bowing as well.

The girl finally broke down into laughs, and Ikuto chuckled to himself. Hearing Amu's delicate laugh was practically music to his ears, he hadn't heard it in a while. It was so beautiful, its own melody.

"You are truly the most beautiful thing I have even seen," Ikuto smiled at Amu, making her turn completely red. Utau laughed again and Amu gave out a nervous laugh as well. This house never seemed so happy.

"Gah, well it's time for my beauty rest," Utau sighed, getting up and stretching her arms. Amu and still had the goofy smile on their faces. She guessed that it was wise to leave those lovebirds alone for a while. With the good mood they were, in something might actually happen.

"Alright then, goodnight, Utau," Amu smiled at her friend, and Utau swore she saw a twinkle in her eyes. She turned to Ikuto who just nodded, and she swore that Ikuto had a slight pink in his cheeks. No doubt that it was because of Amu's eyes. Truthfully, they were a little dazzling, even to Utau.

The blond headed up stairs, secretly praying that Ikuto wouldn't screw up his almost-relationship with Amu. He was known to do stupid things under pressure.

"We should go to bed too," Ikuto said quietly, once Amu was done with her food. The pinkette nodded in agreement, using the table for support as she got up. Ikuto tossed the dishes in the dishwasher, and then carried Amu up the stairs. She smiled up at him, only making Ikuto flush a little more, but she hardly noticed. Amu was so happy, in the back of his head Ikuto wondered if she was bi-polar. It could be an easy symptom of abuse and neglect.

He shook his head, it wasn't right for him to think about things like that. Especially with Amu's sudden positive mood. From now one they'd have to keep it up, and eventually, she would begin to heal. That's what he and Utau wanted, after all, right?

But now, watching Amu, what he really wanted to do was kiss her. Kiss her, love her, and everything in between. He wanted her in bed and-

Ikuto shook his head for the third time, but those vicious thoughts still lingered in his mind. He couldn't do those kinds of things to Amu, he couldn't imagine what it would do to her. Ikuto knew that would just kill their relationship.

Amu had to change her bandage, and with the help of Ikuto, managed. Ikuto shut the lights off and lay down next to Amu, pulling her body against his, being a little wary of her injuries. He kissed her cheek when she turned around to face him, resting his lips against her skin.

Amu felt her face heat up under his lips, but she didn't say a word. Ikuto hummed something that sounding soothing, but it just wouldn't calm her racing heart. Oh, how she loved him, it made her insane. She wanted to please him in anyway possible, she wanted him to be as happy as he could be. Amu wanted everything for him, even the things she couldn't do for him. Like finding his father or helping him with his career, or giving him the things she just couldn't afford, the list was endless.

"Amu," he sighed her name, holding her close to his chest, she curled up in his grasp, but still kept eye contact with him. She tried to concentrate, but she was getting lost in that glorious sea of blue. Amu knew there was one thing she could give him for now. But she wasn't entirely sure he would want it. Did he really love her that much? She could never know unless she tried. But looking at him, it made her feel so worthless, he was so gorgeous and smart, and everything a girl wanted. And she was… She was the stupid, broken toy that people just used to cease their boredom. Amu didn't deserve at all, on any level.

"What are you thinking?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard. Amu hadn't realized the single tear that had slipped from her eye. Ikuto used his thumb to carefully wipe it away.

"I was thinking," she began, but her voice faltered. Amu knew if she didn't build up the courage, she might lose him. And he needed to know how she felt about him. For better or for worse.

"Thinking?" he probed her to go on. She looked at him again, capturing everything in one glance. Amu didn't want to give him up, she didn't want him to leave her ever again. She wanted to be by his side, forever.

Amu mustered up every bit of courage she ever had, pushed every horrible thought aside, and pressed her lips right against his. She could feel Ikuto freeze, and suddenly everything came rushing back, like a giant wave.

Acceptance, pain, sorrow, regret, everything, was all there for her to see. She gripped him tighter, as if he was air and she was suffocating. And she was, Amu was sinking slowly in her thoughts, but fought to stay with Ikuto.

Ikuto finally pulled away, allowing them to breathe. The look on his face was so unreadable, yet the color in his eyes was sparkling. Amu didn't realize she was crying again, she just watched his face, growing more anxious by the minute.

Then he did something she really didn't expect. Something she only saw in her dreams.

He kissed her again.

* * *

**Re: Well, at least that wasn't a total fail.**

**Amu: I KISSED IKUTO.**

**Re: Yep –smiles- I wish I could…-sigh-**

**Ikuto: She tastes good.**

**Amu: Bah! You freak!**

**Rano-chan: Amu, you seriously were kissing like, a God back there, wasn't that amazing?**

**Amu: Well…**

**Re: Just shut up nubcake, you know you liked it.**

**Ikuto: We should go further next time… If you know what I mean…**

**Everyone: O////O**

**Rano-chan: Man-whore.**

**Re: I think you seriously need a hobby, other than…you know.**

**Ikuto: I have a hobby.**

**Amu: Other than playing the violin.**

**Ikuto: I have one other than that.**

**Rano-chan: Oh yeah, what is it?**

**Ikuto: I can't tell you.**

**Re: See?! You really don't have a life!**

**Ikuto: I have a hobby….**

**Everyone: -impatient- THEN WHAT IS IT?**

**Ikuto: -pulls out an album- Stalking Amu, of course.**

**Everyone: -looks through album-**

**Amu: Why am I naked in half of these?! This is practically porn!**

**Ikuto: -bluntly- Cuz you were taking a shower, duh.**

**Amu: YOU. ARE. DEAD. –chases Ikuto-**

**Re: MY INNOCENCE! IT'S GONE! I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT! NUU!!!**

**Rano-chan: -sweatdrop- R&R?**

**-In the backround-**

**Amu: IKUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**

**Ikuto: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO NOE. SUCKS FOR YOU, NUBCAKES! xDDD**


	8. Itosshi Kissu: Lovely Kiss

**Re: I have decided, that from now on, I want to have a quote of the day.**

**Rano-chan: Real quotes, or shitty quotes?**

**Re: Shitty quotes, of course!**

**Ikuto: Okay, let's get this over with.**

**Amu: Please.**

**Re: Okay, here it goes: "I'm a fucking coke dealer," Kyle says. "All I do is run over junkies. Night after night, again and again." ~ Jason Myers**

**Ikuto: That was actually… Not that bad?**

**Re: -gleams- REALLY?**

**Ikuto: haha… No, that sucked.**

**Re: -sad faced, goes to emo corner-**

**Amu: -sigh- Re doesn't own Shugo Chara. Otherwise she'd need crack to make all those deadlines.**

**Re: -BIG SIGH-**

* * *

He finally found the strength to pull away from Amu, now fully intoxicated by her. She was completely dazed, and a part of her mind wondered just how long this dream was going to last. Ikuto smiled at her, his grin making her blush. He pulled her against him, resting his head against her hair, inhaling her scent. She was so flushed, it was adorable. Amu cuddled into him, gripping his shirt tightly. She loved him so much. And he… And he accepted her. In the midst of everything that they were going through, this one thing made everything fade in comparison. Amu tilted her head for another kiss, and Ikuto gave it to her.

Her head flew when Ikuto's lips touched hers, the sensation spreading all the way down to her feet. Ikuto kissed a bit harder, making her moan quietly. They continued their passionate kisses until finally, Amu collapsed underneath him, gasping for air. Ikuto didn't stop, he kissed down to her collarbone, licking it softly. Amu let out another moan. Ikuto rested his head against the crook of her neck, truthfully he knew he shouldn't go too far. **( Haha, y'all were hoping for something hawt nd heavy right? xP, I'm cruel! xDDD)**

"I love you," she finally breathed, still catching her breath. Ikuto lifted his head to look at her. Her face was all red, her lips a bit swollen, but her eyes, that was something beyond him. They were so bright, as if there were lights under those golden orbs. She was so happy, she had a beautiful smiled plastered on her face. He leaned into her so he could his forehead on hers. Amu nipped his lip, but he didn't acknowledge her gesture.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" He asked, before going for another kiss. Amu put her heart into it, Ikuto could feel it. They loved each other so much, wanted each other so much, that they could die. They broke apart again, Ikuto crushing her against him. The caught their breaths and were silent for a while.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu asked, stuttering his name. He smiled, she was so adorable.

"Yea," he answered rolling onto his back, into the moonlight. Amu followed, rest her head against his chest as Ikuto held her against his side.

"Can you stay here with me? Tonight?" Her voice was so small and nervous. He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from saying something retarded.

"Sure," he grinned mischievously. "I didn't know you had such intentions though, Amu."

She blushed and slapped his shoulder, "You pervert! That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Hmm… Are you sure? Cause I was sure that-"

"No!" She snapped, hitting him again. Ikuto laughed at her flustered face. Amu just sighed, and waiting impatiently, she was actually a little glad to see him joking. There was so much grief and pain in these past few months, and to see that things had improved enough to make Ikuto a little perverted again, well that was a pretty big accomplishment.

Ikuto finally stopped and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Amu."

Amu sighed, "Goodnight Ikuto."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few months passed, and soon enough, it was April. Amu's wounds had now completely healed, along with the majority of injuries, cuts, bruises, and pretty much everything else. She had been on the news as a 'runaway teen', but no one was really sure where she went, and by the looks of it, it seemed like no one cared either. Amu still went to town and the park and other places, and was barely recognized. Maybe it was because Ikuto was with her. It's obviously hard to focus on anything when a hot guy is next to you, anyone can sympathize with that.

Amu was wearing a yellow halter sundress, the bruises on her skin gone, and a healthy shade of pink on her cheeks. Her skin was getting a little tan, her smile getter bigger, and her eyes were shining brighter. Everything had improved. Ikuto and Amu had finally gotten past everything, and made it to where they were now, at the Cherry Blossom Park. **(We have one where I live, I go there with my friends every year, its nice :D)** Ikuto just wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneaker, but on him even those boring clothes looked stunning. He smiled at his pink-haired girlfriend, she was so cute, it could've killed him.

She let go of his hand to dance in between the trees, circling around like a child as the pink petals fell down. Her laugh was a lot like a song, in Ikuto's opinion anyway. He slid down and rested against one of the tree trunks, laying the violin case next to him. Just watching her brightened his mood. Amu finally collapsed next to him, her head close to his right hand. She broke into a fit of giggles, and rolled around laughing after a moment. He chuckled as well, even though he couldn't figure out what was so funny.

When Amu was finally out of breath she rolled back to Ikuto he rested a hand on her cheek, brushing away a few strands of hair. She smiled back up at him, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Okay, what do you want?" He said at last, giving in to that adorable face. She grinned, triumphant.

"Will you play me a song, Ikuto-koi?" Amu asked sweetly, taking his fingers and playing with them.

"Only if you sing," he responded, giving her his trademark smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him

"That's stupid. Even you of all people know that only Utau can sing," she told him, even though it looked like she was going to give in.

"You're such a liar," he sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. She slapped his arm playfully. He chuckled, and reached over to open his case, taking out the bow and rosining it. Amu watched in fascination, leaning her head for a better view. He took out the violin plucking each string and listening intently to the sound it made each time. He tinkered with the screws at the top for a few of the strings, but eventually he looked ready to go.

"What are we singing?" Amu asked standing up with Ikuto.

He shrugged, "Whatever you want, then I'll find the tune and play." Amu nodded, in response, knowing exactly what she was going to sing.

Amu began her grade school song, the one she sang back when she first saw him playing his violin. Ikuto smiled to when he heard the song, he played his part with grace, for her already memorized the harmony by heart.

As they continued their duet, a small crowd gathered, mostly little children and their tired parent, but there also a few lovey-dovey couples as well. The scene itself was…. Well, perfect.

When the song was finished, the crowd applauded and the children yelled in joy. Ikuto bowed and Amu did a little curtsey, then skipped over to his side.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" a little boy called racing toward Amu and burying himself in her skirt. She giggled and picked him up. "That' was pwetty! I wuved it! I wuved it!" he chanted, throwing his little hands up in exaggeration. Amu and Ikuto laughed, and Amu put the little boy down so he could run back to his parents.

"That was truly amazing," a man said giving them a small smile before returning to his girlfriend. Amu and Ikuto were praised some more before finally, the crowd dissolved.

"Let's go home?" Ikuto suggested, holding out his hand. Amu smiled at him, going up on her tippy toes so she could kiss him. He chuckled and let her, holding her to his side when they broke apart.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A man watched the couple from his perch in the cherry blossom tree. He smiled down at the young people, wishing he was still like that, with all that freedom. He adjusted himself so he could jump down and follow them. His walkie-talkie began buzzing.

"Did you find them," his boss on the other end asked. The guy just sighed, and looked at the couple again, walking home hand in hand.

"Yes, I have finally located Hinamori Amu and her captor."

"Excellent!" The boss exclaimed, letting out an evil laugh. The man cringed.

"I'm going to follow them, to find out where she's staying," he told his boss. The boss paused before answering.

"Yes, yes, you should definitely do that. And don't call me until you find out," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the man responded, before sticking the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. Then he felt the gun that was lying in its holster and swallowed. They looked so happy together, it certainly didn't seem like she was being kidnapped. But, this was his job and he was sure to accomplish it.

Leaping out of the tree, he chased after the couple, and silently prayed for the well-being of those two teenagers.

* * *

**Re: Wanna hear a funny story?**

**Everyone: No.**

**Re: -anger- TOO BAD. YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN RIGHT NOW.**

**Everyone: Whatever….**

**Re: Okay, so in History my friend let me borrow this book called Exit Here by Jason Myers, haha it was so DIRTY. Especially one Chap, where there doing it, and it was so DETAILED. xDDD.**

**Rano-chan: Okay, we read crap like that all the time so what's the prob?**

**Re: So my friend's like, 'Let me show you DA part.' And she does, so I'm like, okay w.e. And then she shows our friendship group and we're like ok, fine (haha that crap's normal for us) Then another girl who's in like the pop crowd wants to read, and she flips out a little, but not that bad.**

**Ikuto: Is their a point to this stupid story?**

**Re: -grabs pillow case and puts it over his head- Shuddup, retard. Anywho, then this really pervy guy (he checks out the bra section in Macy's Mags xDDD) who sits at my table asks to see it. So we let him. He was so crazy. He kept going, "OH MY GOD, SHE SWALLOWED IT. OH MY GOT SHE SUCKED IT. OMG HE'S GOING IN. OMG, OMG, OMG." A never expected a reaction like that, esp from him :DDD He sounded so gay xDDD We had to tell him to shut up otherwise the teacher would find out and scream.**

**Amu: I'm guessing it's one of those, had to be there things?**

**Rano-chan: You got it, sister.**

**Re:… Ahaha I guess, and when I got home my fone when off like this, "Kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the back seat" and I cracked up thinking about the Perv guy's dumb expression when he read it. Ahaha, so priceless. I should show him fanficion xDDD**

**Ikuto: Mhm…**

**Re: So, I really didn't like this chapter cuz it was to happy, but y'know it's like the crap that just HAS to be done. Yea, hopefully I can get it to be more darker as time goes on in this story.**

**Rano-chan: Am I in this story?**

**Re: Mhm, you're like coming up soon :D Maybe one or two chapters. Three maybe if I drag on xD**

**Ikuto: Oh joy.**

**Amu: So is there anything else for you to say?**

**Re: Ah, not really, except that I would like you guys to add a shitty quote at the end of your reviews. Whose ever I like best, I'll do it next I post the next chapter. So that's your homework, kiddies. Or you can say it's a contest or whatever.**

**Ran: You heard her! Go! Find shitty quotes! Go! Go! Go!**

**Everyone: -SWEATDROP- R&R!**


	9. Sono Shimekiri?: The End?

Ikuto watched her quietly as she wandered around the house, fixing little things here and there, tidying up. He sat on the couch, quiet literally bored out of his mind. The T.V. was on, and the only thing that was on was reruns of _Law and Order_. He watched as the detectives interrogated the suspect, who was rather calm and collective. Amu hummed a soft tune as she passed him, her pink skirt dancing behind her. He admired her curvy figure for a moment, before turning his attention back to the T.V. The suspect, who had originally been cool and collective, was now bawling her eyes out, shaking uncontrollably as she explained her story, flashbacks spread across the screen.

He shuddered, it reminded him of Amu in a way. She was getting better, nothing seemed to taunt her anymore. It might've been better if the pried at her a little more, got her to admit what was really going on her life. But, truthfully, Ikuto and Utau were afraid of the consequences from obtaining that information. Everything was going so well, there seemed to be no reason to ruin it.

Amu passed him again, rummaging through the mail and organizing it. Then when she was done, she disappeared back into the kitchen. Ikuto caught sight of her ankles, both were now equal, neither of them bruised nor broken. Nothing about her was broken, she was almost perfect.

Finally, Amu returned to the living room, standing right in front of Ikuto. She looked around the room, acting as if she lost something. It suddenly occurred to Ikuto that Amu had been up since 8:30, looking for work to do around the house. And now, she was, well, done. He sighed, Amu always looked so bored, and since she wasn't in school, the big mansion they lived in must've seemed so cramped and small.

"Hey Amu," he called getting her attention. She never could look him in the eye with out turning red. It'd been that way since…they had sex, pretty much. **(A/N: I CAN'T write a lemon…I just, cant!) **Ikuto found it all amusing, which was a little cruel of him. Amu waited patiently for him to continue, playing with her fingers, unconsciously.

"Yes?" She finally asked, annoyed that he wasn't stating what he wanted. Ikuto rolled onto his hip, so that way he was only taking up half the space on the couch. He patted it, the way you would when beckon a dog. Amu rolled her eyes, but lay down on the couch anyway. Ikuto wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head in the crook of her neck.

She was really warm, he was surprised such a tiny person could hold in so much heat, when properly nourished that is. And man, did she smell _good. _It was like strawberries, mixed with something sweet, custard maybe. Amu played with his fingers, intertwining and twisting their fingers together. She slid her fingers into his, slowly and carefully, as if something would shatter if she didn't.

Ikuto smiled at her and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. A small laugh escaped her lips, and Amu hit his arm playfully. He let out a soft chuckle before diving for her lips.

Amu gasped, but then fell easily into the mood. They made out for what seemed like a while, tongues teasing playfully, and enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing Amu to completely flip off the couch, Ikuto bolted upright, his hand holding Amu's arm. Utau made a face when she saw the couple.

"Ugh…fucking lovebirds…Eww…" She shook her head, as if to shake of a bad thought. "Can't keep your hand off each other for one minute, can you?" Utau asked, looking a little annoyed.

Amu blushed, "Uhh…Ummm…" Ikuto picked her up from the ground, and completely ignored her statement.

"What's for dinner?" he asked instead.

"Miso soup," Utau mumbled, dragging in the groceries. Amu rushed to help her, trying to strike up a conversation as well. Utau allowed her to, but truthfully she was zeroing in on that hickey that was on Amu's neck. Her brother was truly a weird creature, or a sex-driven one, at the least.

Amu packed all the groceries away, then skipped back into to living room. Ikuto grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. He sighed, his breath tickling her neck. Utau glanced at them a little longer than she should have of.

She used to love her brother the way Amu did. Now it seemed stupid, to have someone like him. But now everything felt lonely and useless, she had no one to love and work for. Sure she was happy to see Amu and Ikuto together, but that was their happiness, not hers. The only boy that really knew her better than Ikuto was that brown-haired spunky kid. Utau shook her head, clearing the thoughts out of her head. There was no time to think about herself, not when Ikuto and Amu both needed her.

Ikuto kissed the tip of Amu's nose, and Utau coughed to end this love session before it got out of hand. They were way too romantic with each other, it made you want to leave the room. But she should've expected this, considering it was Ikuto and Amu.

Dinner carried out like normal, with Ikuto and Utau doing most of the talking and Amu listening intently. Utau analyzed her from time to time, she was doing so much better, looking more like her old self. Maybe it was time to send her back to school, she could make something up. Her friends were pretty good with secrets, and nobody really knew about Hinamori Amu. Amu was considered a lone wolf, after all. But the factor of Tadase was the only thing stopping them.

A knock on the door disturbed their rather peaceful dinner. Ikuto got up and went to open it. There were two cops, one with a notepad in hand and another bulky one who looked rather surprised.

Neither cop had expected this. They were suspected two horrible people holding a poor school girl captive. But this scene showed three friends, sitting down and eating dinner together. The oddest part was that the supposed victim looked… fine.

"Umm.." the bulky cop was confused. "We're looking for-"

"Hinamori Amu!" The one with the notepad piped up. "A high-schooler, with pink hair, sixteen years-old. That's who we need."

Amu stood, "Yea, I think you're looking for me." Ikuto's eyes widened. Was this… the end?

**Re: Ah, that went okay… I was started this like, 3 weeks ago, but then everytime I tried to write more something was stopped me. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. So anyways, hope you enjoy the Cappy!**

**Ikuto: R AND R!**

**Re: FAIL.**


	10. Henjis: Answers

**Re: Sorry, for like, never updating. I actually began this right after posting the last chapter, but then I just stopped. I kind of had another spree with another anime and book, but when the final chapter came out, I was like, "OKAY I REALLY HAVE TO FINISH THIS." Well, this isn't actually the last chapter. And truthfully, I have quite a few more to write before the end. My updates will probably continue to be REALLY, REALLY, SLOW. But I promise that this story WILL be finished. That said, let's get this show going.**

**Rano-chan: Re doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she wishes she owned Seven Seas Treasure.**

**Re: -gleam eyes- KAWAII! PIRATE KITTY x3!**

Well, to be as general as possible, there was a lot of paper work. Ikuto thought he was some stupid office worker, excepting he was answering the most stupid questions he had ever heard. Utau was currently being interrogated, and Amu was somewhere, locked away and out of his grasp. It made him feel really, really, lonely.

Finally, yet another cop sat down with him. She was female, looking at him as if he was a criminal. Ikuto scowled inwardly, if anyone was a criminal, it was her parents. He… He saved her for God's sake! If it weren't for him… Where would she be?

Ikuto struggled to keep a calm and collective face as the woman continued with her questions. She came right up in his face when she asked the last question.

"Did you sleep with her?"

It made is blood run cold, the night's memories flooded his brain, paralyzing him. If he lied they'd find out sooner or later. He knew they would. But if he said yes, they would tie it in with sexual abuse. Either way, he was screwed.

"Yes," he answered calmly. Watching the cops smirk slowly fade. She hadn't expected that. "Do I get a lawyer?" Ikuto questioned.

"Did you get her consent? Amu?" the cop asked quietly, contemplating. Ikuto nodded watching the woman's face change. "This changes things," she murmured. "You're sister lied to us." Ikuto snorted, of course she would.

"She tends to protect her privacy. Utau is a national icon, after all, and a bit of a diva."

The woman laughed, "So I've noticed. Well, it's obvious that only one person _really_ know what's going on here."

"Who?"

"Amu Hinamori, the victim," the cop answered, watching his expression change. Ikuto felt his heart stutter, and in this tiny room, it seemed so loud.

"C-Can I see her?" he stuttered, surprised at his own nervousness. But her face was the only thing he could see now, her voice already filling his ears.

"We'll see," she answered at last, not looking very convincing. A light flashed in Ikuto's brain.

"Is she being responsive?" he asked.

The woman was surprised, "No, actually."

He grinned, "I could help her. She knows me better, plus she's pretty stubborn."

The cop sighed, "You are right. But I'm not really in charge of this whole thing. My boss is pretty strict on these rules. I can put it up with her, but I won't guarantee anything for you."

"It's not me who did it," Ikuto told her. "We – Utau and I- were just trying to help her."

"Why?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Her parents… God, she can't even look at them without breaking down," he answered. The cop struggled to keep up, then it suddenly hit her.

"Oh," was all that passed through her lips, even when her mind went a million miles a minute. "I see," she said, trying to give the young man a reassurance. Ikuto didn't respond.

"I just want to see her, that's all," he stated simply.

"I know. And what you're saying might give you what you want. If, that is, it's the truth," she eyed him carefully.

The man couldn't help it, he gave her his trademark smirk, "Nothing but the truth ma'am."

She scowled, "I do study sexual harassment and assault, Tsukiyomi-san. If you have anything that could help this case, I suggest you bring it up now."

Ikuto thought for a moment, whatever he said could probably be found by the tests they were running, and Utau would counter whatever he said anyway. He chose his next question carefully.

"What do you want to know?"

She glared at him, "How long was Hinamori-san captive at your house?"

Ikuto cringed at the word 'captive', "A week and a half before Christmas till now. Technically, she ran away. We never kidnapped her."

"So you're saying you were keeping Hinamori-san safe from someone," the cop inquired.

"Her parents," Ikuto stated flatly, looking her dead in the eye.

She sighed, "You are the only legal adult in this situation. Hoshina-san has a few more months before eighteen, but by the law, still a minor. Hinamori-san is only sixteen. Where as you are twenty-one."

"Meaning…" Ikuto probed.

The cop sighed again, "Meaning if we are to put a case against the Hinamori-san's parents that you would be targeted by the jury for being the only male witness on our side, and being at a legal and dangerous age... And let me tell you bluntly, the fact you slept with Hinamori-san does not help you. Especially since this turning out to be a sexual assault case."

Ikuto understood what this was coming too. He, of all people, would be judged for the rape, neglect, and abuse of the love of his life. And honestly, what this woman was saying was making sense. If outsiders looked at this, they would make him out to be the criminal, because he was supposedly young and reckless to society.

But he wasn't. He saved her. This world was serving no justice what so ever.

"What about her parents? Do you have anything against them?"

The cop snorted, "A parking ticket. Not that that's going to get us anywhere."

"What will?" Ikuto practically whispered.

"If we can at least get just one _word_ against her parents from Ms. Hinamori, this case would be closed in less than a minute."

"That's it?" he asked, surprised that it was so simple.

"That's it," the cop answered, holding his gaze. "Of course, there is one dilemma."

Ikuto raised one brow, "Which is?"

"She won't talk to anyone. Not even her parents."

His façade broke at her words, "She saw her _parents?_"

"We didn't know that they would become suspects!" The woman yelled back.

His mind barely registered that comment. She saw them, those horrible people that laced her dreams and turned them into nightmares. The ones she could hardly talk about before opening a big box of pain. Ikuto could only imagine the threats they had told her. The way they would cram her flowing confidence into a tight, tight, drawer, never to be seen again. They'd take her home, and everything would start again. He'd never see that smile that he had grown to love, or smell the scent of strawberries every time she passed him.

A sudden anger filled him, and a new goal set in his mind. He would win her from those wretched beings. He would take her home with him, and continue to love her like they never had. Amu would smile again. Ikuto swore on him own grave that she would.

"I have to see her. I can help you. I can make her talk!" he practically pleaded with the cop.

The woman waited till he was calm enough to look into her eyes. She searched for anything that would prove this man wasn't genuinely concerned for the victim. But it was a lost cause, he was clearly going to be on there side, whether she liked it or not.

"I told you, I don't lead this whole thing. I'll put it up with my boss… And we'll see what happens, Tsukiyomi-san. Thank you for your cooperation." Then she left, shutting the door and locking Ikuto in that room again. He glared at the desk, it was the only other furniture in the room besides the chair he was sitting in. Cameras were placed in every corner of the room, so it wasn't like he could do anything that showed off his anger. Ikuto put his head in his hands. He only hoped he could see Amu again.

Little did he know a voice was crying out for him, just beyond his door. And it was the cry of his precious, precious Amu.

**Re: Was that too short? Cuz I can never tell when I'm writing it. Ohayo, does anyone know how to put an indent? Cuz everytime I load this up, my indents goes away =O. And it makes the format look dumb.**

**Ikuto: Maybe it's because you're dumb.**

**Re: SHUDDUP! I happen to be VERY good in school.**

**Amu: Really? That's hard to believe…**

**Re: WHY IS EVERYONE HERE SO MEAN TO ME! –runs to emo corner-**

**Ikuto&Amu: -sweatdrop-**

**Ikuto: Wanna make out?**

**Amu: NO! NEVER!**

**Rano-chan: Just go, cuz we ALL know you missed him. We read it in the last chapter xDDD**

**Amu: O/O …..Fine.**

**Ikuto: WEEHOO! –runs off with Amu into closet-**

**Re: Oh, eww… Don't do anything TO dirty. I don't wanna have your body fluids on my clothes, thankyouverymuch.**

**Rano-chan: -sweatdrop- R&R?**


	11. Attention: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I hate to be one to disappoint, but for my own sake, I think I'm going to take a break on this story. Now obviously, the gap between this chapter and the last suggests I had a break, which is true. But I'm just not so sure about this story anymore. I kind of lost my feel for it, which usually happens to me when I write my stories anyway. I have an on-again, off-again relationship with my stories LOL. But I won't lie to you all and say I have writer's block. I know exactly where my story is going and exactly where it's going to end. Before I lost touch with this story, I was planning to write five or six more chapters. I realize now that I can shorten it to about (2/3?) more chapters and just end it. I'd feel guilty if I just abandoned this story and didn't let you guys in on the ending (especially since I know the ending myself)…. So here's the two options that I want to give you, and which ever is more popular, I'll work with that.**

**1. I can write the (2/3) chapters (most likely unedited and a little rushed) and everyone can find out the ending quickly and easily. The update for those chapters should be pretty fast, unless I give you another note saying otherwise. If I do this, I'm going to make an effort.**

**2. I can write out all the chapters, edited, drawn out, and everyone can enjoy the same pace of the story like before. However, I do warn you that the update will be really slow, in fact, I can almost guarantee that the story won't be finished until (most likely) next summer. **

**So yeah… Tell me what you would like to do, and I will honestly try my best to follow through. **

**I am planning on publishing some other projects that I've started on, but they are not for Shugo Chara. If your curious check my bio, PM, or just simply add me to your Author Alerts.**

**I love each and everyone of you for keeping my story alive even when I wasn't here, and constantly reviewing with beautiful compliments and such. Thank you, I won't forget it.**

**So, until next time, this is BecBec, OVER AND OUT –salutes- **


End file.
